videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate ' is a crossover fighting game, the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover series, and the direct sequel to 'Super Smash Bros. Crossover for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U distributed by Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Studios, published by Nintendo and THQ and developed by Bandai Namco Studios, in association with BlitWorks, Sora Ltd., High Voltage Software, and Heavy Iron Studios for the Nintendo Switch. The game will be released worldwide in November 22, 2019. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Ultimate, Disney Magical Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The concept for a new Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game was completed in December 2015 during the development of the prequel's downloadable content. Series creator and director Masahiro Sakurai returned along with Bandi Namco Studios and Heavy Iron Studios, the studios that developed the previous game. The studios' return sped up the preparation process. Masahiro Sakurai's goal with Ultimate was to include every character from previous games despite the various development and licensing problems this would cause. The game engine was built from scratch and upgraded the textures and lighting effects of previous games. Ultimate was announced at the THQ Nordic Gamescom 2019 and is scheduled to be released on November 22th, 2019. Modes (*)=Unlockable Smash * Smash ** Squad Strike ** Tourney ** Special SMash ** Boss Roleplay ** Tag Team Smash ** Final Fate Games & More * Adventure Mode: World of Light * Classic Mode * All-Star* * Training * Target Smash * Board the Platforms * Multi-Man Smash * Home-Run Contest * Spirit Board * DLC Spirit Board * Boss Battles * Mii Fighters * amiibo * Stage Builder * Challenger's Approach * Custom Moves Vault * Trophies ** Trophy Hoard ** Trophy Rush * Sounds * Replays * Records * Challenges * Shop * Chronicle * Masterpieces * Spirits ** Spirit Collection Online * Smash ** Quickplay *** Elite Smash *** Co-op * Spectate * Shared Content Playable Characters Veretans # Mario^ # Donkey Kong^ # Link^ # Samus^ # Yoshi^ # Kirby^ # Fox^ # Pikachu^ # Luigi* # Ness* # Captain Falcon* # Jigglypuff* # Mitchell Van Morgan^ # SpongeBob SquarePants^ # Tommy Pickles^ # Arnold Shortman^ # Eliza Thornberry^ # Rocko Wallaby^ # Ickis^ # Otto Rocket^ # Daggett and Norbert^ # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # CatDog* # Patrick Star* # Ren and Stimpy* # Angelica Pickles* # Charmy the Speedy Fawn^ # Mickey Mouse^ # Peter Pan^ # Aladdin^ # Hercules^ # Baloo^ # Simba^ # Mushu^ # Jacky the Jackrabbit* # T.J.* # Donald Duck* # Robin Hood* # The Genie* # Adrien the Cat^ # Dexter^ # Johnny Bravo^ # Blossom^ # The Eds^ # Cow and Chicken^ # Mike^ # I.M. Weasel^ # Nathan the Fox* # Bubbles* # Courage* # Buttercup* # Space Ghost* # Monkey* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Moldy SpongeBob* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda)* # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard)* # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim* # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Peach* # Bowser* # Ice Climbers* # Sheik* # Zelda* # Dr. Mario* # Pichu* # Falco* # Marth* # Young Link* # Ganondorf* # Mewtwo* # Roy* # Mr. Game & Watch* # Sally the Deer* # Dante the Dragon* # Dr. Crimson* # Metal Charmy* # Minnie Mouse* # Goofy* # Pete* # Milo Thatch* # Kida* # Jasmine* # Jafar* # Timon and Pumbaa* # Woody* # Buzz* # Mulan* # Sulley* # Randall* # Lucky and Spot* # Ashley Spinelli* # Darkwing Duck* # Steamboat Willie* # Marinette the Cat* # Katie the Fox* # Barnaby the Bear* # Dr. Drakken* # Metal Adrien* # Dee Dee* # Major Glory* # Mandark* # Sheep* # Red Guy* # Mojo Jojo* # Robot Jones* # Numbuh 1* # Numbuh 4* # I.R. Baboon* # Samurai Jack* # Aku* # Billy and Mandy* # Grim* # Hector Con Carne* # Kevin* # Moxy* # AIM* # Meta Knight* # Pit* # Zero Suit Samus* # Wario* # Ike* # Pokémon Trainer* (Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard) # Diddy Kong* # Lucas* # King Dedede* # Olimar/Alph* # Lucario* # R.O.B.* # Toon Link* # Wolf* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny XJ9 Wakeman* # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom* # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang* # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre* # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Darla the Magical Rabbit* # Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn)* # Scrooge McDuck* # Stitch* # Jack Sparrow* # Davy Jones* # TRON* # Jack Skellington* # Rallen* # Beast (Beauty and the Beast)* # Captain Hook* # Hades* # Scar* # Kim Possible* # Shego* # Will Vandom* # Irma Lair* # Cornelia Hale* # Nerissa* # Thumper (Bambi)* # Jake Long* # Lao Shi* # Jessie* # Zurg* # Li Shang* # Wilbur Robinson* # José Carioca* # Mike (Monsters, Inc.)* # Mr. Incredible* # Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* # Mallow the Squirrel* # Serena the Fox* # Koriand'r the Mouse* # Garfield the Tiger* # Brock the Gorilla* # Mac and Bloo* # Goo* # Otto Osoworth* # Ami and Yumi* # Julie* # MEGAS* # Lazlo* # Ben Tennyson* (Alien Force form) # Kevin Leven* # Young Ben* (2016 reboot form) # Vilgax* # Juniper Lee* # Omi* # Kimiko* # Jack Spicer* # Clover* (Totally Spies) # Sam* (Totally Spies) # Alex* (Totally Spies) # Britney* (Totally Spies) # Mandy* (Totally Spies) # Nergal* # Nergal Jr.* # Robin* (Teen Titans) # Starfire* (Teen Titans) # Slade* # Adam & Jake* # Rodney J. Squirrel* # Sunny Bridge* # Lizzie Devine* # Numbuh 3* # HIM* # Edward* (Camp Lazlo) # Patsy* (Camp Lazlo) # Bull Sharkowski* # Father* # Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) # Bill & Aldo* # Chowder and Kimchi* # Golly Gopher* # Dolly Gopher* # TOM* # Robotboy* # Shaggy and Scooby-Doo* # George* (George of the Jungle 2007) # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy* # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig* # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra* # Leonardo* # Donatello* # Raphael* # Michelangelo* # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks* # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Alya the Fox* # Chloe the Bee* # Cynthia & Luma* # Finn and Jake* # Princess Bubblegum* # Ice King* # Mordecai and Rigby* # Gumball Watterson* # Darwin Watterson* # Nicole Watterson* # Penny* # Uncle Grandpa* # Mr. Gus* # Pizza Steve* # Steven Universe* # Bugs Bunny* # Daffy Duck* # Clarence* # Jeff* # Ryan* # Terra* # Princess Morbucks* # Rex Salzar* # Flapjack* # Captain K'Nuckles* # Lance* # Ilana* # Octus* # Thrasher & Blastus* # Zak Saturday* # Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear* # Fuzzy Lumpkins* # Numbuh 86* # Landa (The Legend of Charmy)* # Macho* # Oswald the Lucky Rabbit* # Captain Barbossa* (Echo Fighter of Jack Sparrow) # Jeena* (Spectrobes; Echo Fighter of Rallen) # Sparky (Lilo and Stitch)* # Chopsuey* (Echo Fighter of Stitch) # Captain Jake* # Phineas & Ferb* # Agent P* # Rapunzel (Tangled)* # Flynn Rider* # Nala* (Echo Fighter of Simba) # Rafiki* # Dipper* # Mabel* # Wander* # Lord Hater* # Bambi* # The Sensei* # Mrs. Incredible* # Syndrome* # Bolt* # Wreck-It Ralph* # Merida* # Jim Hawkins* # Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy)* # Quorra (TRON: Legacy)* # Anna* # Elsa* # Lady/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)* # Star Butterfly* # Kion* # Judy Hopps* # Villager* # Wii Fit Trainer* # Rosalina & Luma* # Little Mac* # Greninja* # Mii Fighter (Brawler*/Swordfighter^/Gunner*) # Palutena* # Dark Pit* (Echo Fighter of Pit) # Lucina* (Echo Fighter of Marth) # Robin (FE: Awakening)* # Shulk* # Bowser Jr.* (w/ Koopalings) # Duck Hunt* # Corrin* Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud* # Clyde McBride* # Kid Danger* # Bunsen* # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa (with BowBow)* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Jimmy Negatron* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise* (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ronnie Anne Santiago* (Echo Fighter of Lincoln Loud) # Ketta* # Dade* # Misty* # Shredder* # Captain Burgerbeard* # Pheobe Thunderman* # Ryder* # Veronica* (Echo Fighter of Trixie Tang) # Cat Valentine* # Frankie Gaines* # Mako* # Amon* # Ansi & Olly* # June Bailey* # Dark Bloom* (Echo Fighter of Bloom) # Sunny* # Aisha* # Casey Jones* # Master Splinter* # Pheobe Heyerdahl* # Clarissa Darling* # Tiger Claw* # Karai* # Master Udon* # Luan Loud* # BlackJack* # Officer Duke Detain* # Fire Chief Freya McCloud* # Handyman Harl Hubbs* # Sky Whale* # Lampo* (44 Cats) # Pilou* (44 Cats) # Milady* (44 Cats) # Meatball* (44 Cats) # Arc* (Knight Squad) # Ciara* (Knight Squad) # Warwick* (Knight Squad) # Buttercup* (Knight Squad) # Beautiful Gorgeous* # Sid (The Casagrandes)* # Sportacus (LazyTown)* # Robbie Rotten (LazyTown)* # Stephanie (LazyTown)* # Blondie the Rabbit* # Dawn the Wolf* # Prohyas Warrior* # Vambre Warrior* # Morbidia* # K.O.* # Enid* # Fiona and Cake* (Echo Fighter of Finn and Jake) # Ice Queen* (Echo Fighter of Ice King) # The Lich* # Margaret and Eileen* (Echo Fighter of Mordecai and Ribgy) # Shadowy Figure* # Apple & Onion* # Craig Williams* # Kelsey Bern* # John Paul* # Oscar Peltzer* # Garnet* # Ruby and Sapphire* # Amethyst* # Carrie the Ghost* # Soy* (Echo Fighter of Sally) # Shere Khan* # Reptillus Maximus* # Ron Stoppable* (Echo Fighter of Kim Possible) # Faline* (Echo Fighter of Bambi) # Cassandra* # Vanellope Von Schweetz* # Bill Cipher* # Giffany* # Sylvia* # Nick Wilde* # Macro Diaz* # Scamp* # Hiro Takachiho* # Milo Murphy* # Melissa Chase* (Echo Fighter of Milo Murphy) # Moana* # Olaf* # Mal* # Evie* (Echo Fighter of Mal) # Uma* # Don Karnage* # Princess Elena* # Inkling* # Octoling* (Echo Fighter of Inkling) # The Chorus Kids* # Chibi Robo* # Spring Man* # Ribbon Girl* (Echo Fighter of Spring Man) # Daisy* (Echo Fighter of Peach) # Ridley* # Chrom* (Echo Fighter of Roy) # Dark Samus* (Echo Fighter of Samus) # King K. Rool* # Geno* # Paper Mario* # Isabelle* # Incineroar* # Bandana Waddle Dee* # Ninten* # Nia* # Elma* # Rex* # Prya* # Byleth+ # Ty Lee+ # Mai+ # Voyd+ # He-Lectrix+ # Cherry Quartz+ # Jellyfish+ # Talking Dog+ # Porcupine (Bambi)+ # Piranha Plant (Super Mario Bros.)+ # Ortensia+ (Echo Fighter of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit; Pre-Order Bonus; later available separately) # Victor and Valentino* # Unikitty* (Unikitty!) # Puppycorn* (Unikitty!) # Dr.Fox* (Unikitty!) # Hawkodile* (Unikitty!) # Richard* (Unikitty!) # Master Fighter (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crossover Edition)!* # Chloe Carmichael* # Plata Peligrosa* # Tulip (Infinity Train)* # Bliss* # Ducky & Bunny (Toy Story 4)* # Bo Peep* # Celia Facilier (Descendants 3)* # Queen Audrey (Descendants 3)* # Maleficent (Maleficent (2015))* # Anne & Sprig* # Lance Sterling* # Pinky Malinky* # Zedd (Zombies)* # Valeria Olivas (Challenger Pack #1: Middle School Moguls - Nickelodeon)** # Ian Lightfoot (Challenger Pack #1: Onward - Disney)** # Sheriff Mao Mao (Challenger Pack #1: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart - Cartoon Network)** # Hector & Miko (Challenger Pack #2: Glitch Techs - Nickelodeon)** # Luz (Challenger Pack #2: The Owl House - Disney)** # Seth (Challenger Pack #2: The Fungies - Cartoon Network)** # Annie & Pony (Challenger Pack #3: Pony - Nickelodeon)** # Joe Gardner (Challenger Pack #3: Soul - Disney)** # Tiggy (with Gweeseek) (Challenger Pack #3: Tig 'N Seek - Cartoon Network)** # José (Challenger Pack #4: Man of the House - Nickelodeon)** # Raya (Challenger Pack #4: Raya and the Last Dragon - Disney)** # Lion-O (Challenger Pack #4: Thundercats Roar - Cartoon Network)** # Molly McGee & Scratch (Challenger Pack #5 - Disney)** Third Party # Snake* # Sonic* # Spider-Man* # Barbie* # Skipper* (Echo Fighter of Barbie) # Agumon* # Guilmon* # Sora* # Riku* (Echo Fighter of Sora) # Naruto* # Wonder Woman* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* # Frankie Stein* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Vegeta* (Echo Fighter of Goku) # Astro Boy* # Max Steel* # Harley Quinn* (DC Super Hero Girls 2015 form) # Jessicake* # Shrek* # Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures)* # Jade Chan* (Echo Fighter of Jackie Chan) # Atomic Betty* # Wubbzy* (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) # Pac-Man* (Pac-Man & The Ghostly Adventures) # Dan Kuso* # Captain America* # Yoda* # Darth Vader* # Darth Maul* (Echo Fighter of Darth Vader) # Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)* # Tyson Granger* # Mega Man* # Pac-Man* # Ryu* # Ken* (Echo Fighter of Ryu) # Bayonetta* # Iron Man* # Draculaura* # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Optimus Prime* # Briar Beauty* # Blondie Lockes* (Echo Fighter of Apple White) # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Rainbow Kate (with Sarah Fairy Cake)* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* # Batman* # Superman* # Supergirl* # Emmett Brockowski* # Wyldstyle (Lucy)* # Dorothy Gale* # Aquaman* # Green Lantern* # The Flash* # Spyro* (Skylanders Academy form) # Stealth Elf* (Skylanders Academy form) # Cynder* (Skylanders Academy form) # Roller Brawl* (Skylanders Academy form) # Sailor Moon* # Black Panther (Marvel)* # Captain Marvel* # Star Lord* # Ultron* # Luke Skywalker* # Han Solo* # Nausicaä* # Aerrow (with Radarr)* # Indiana Jones* # Hudson Horstachio* # Paulie Pretztail* # Simon Belmont* # Richter Belmont* (Echo Fighter of Simon Belmont) # Simon's Cat+ # Rose Cinderella* # Vicky Broomstick* (Echo Fighter of Rose Cinderella) # Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle+ # Flint (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs)* # Shazam* # Mavis (Hotel Transylvania)* # R2-D2+ # Iris (LoliRock)* # Hanazuki* # Force Impulse Gundam* # Trixie the Great and Powerful* # Pinkie Pie* # Rainbow Dash* # Fluttershy* # Rarity* # Applejack* # Starlight Glimmer* # Apple Blossom* # Lippy Lips* # Felicity (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty)* # Miguel (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty)* # Athena (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty)* # Yana (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty)* # Strawberry Shortcake* (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) # Blueberry Muffin* (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) # Plum Pudding* (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) # Gru* # Joker (Persona 5)* # The Hero (Dragon Quest)* # Banjo & Kazooie* # Terry Bogard* # Nakoruru* # Scrat (Ice Age)* # Homer Simpson* # Glitter Happy* # Cerise Hood* # Po* (Kung Fu Panda) # Red Ranger* (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) # Blue Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Pink Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)* # Felicity Fox (with Flick)* # He-Man* # She-Ra (Echo Fighter of He-Man)* # Alex the Lion (Madagascar)* # Zak Storm* # Woody Woodpecker* # Ken Kaneki* # Zatanna (DC Super Hero Girls 2019)* # Cyborg* # Katana* # Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls 2019)* # Joker (DC Batman)* # Wolverine (X-Men)* # Rena Rogue* # Queen Bee* # Pixie Girl* # Feryon* # Miss Rose* # Lady Dragon* # Lady Butterfly* # James T. Kirk (Challenger Pack #5 - Nickelodeon)** # Black Widow (Challenger Pack #6 - Disney)** # Garfield (Challenger Pack #6 - Nickelodeon)** # Lance Sterling (Challenger Pack #6 - Disney)** # Snoopy & Woodstock (Challenger Pack #5 - Cartoon Network)** # Kylo Ren (Challenger Pack #7 - Disney)** # Jake Sulley (Challenger Pack #8 - Disney)** # Fred Flintstone (Challenger Pack #6 - Cartoon Network)** # Abby Yates (Ghostbusters 2016) (Challenger Pack #7 - Cartoon Network)** # Newt Scamander (Challenger Pack #8 - Cartoon Network)** # Sabrina Spellman (Challenger Pack #9 - Disney)** # Johnny Test & Dukey (Challenger Pack #9 - Cartoon Network)** # Star Skipper (Challenger Pack #9 - Nickelodeon)** # Venom (Challenger Pack #10 - Disney)** # Lion-O (Challenger Pack #10 - Cartoon Network)** # Felix the Cat (Challenger Pack #10 - Nickelodeon)** # Rayman (Challenger Pack #1 - Ubisoft)** # Crash Bandicoot (Challenger #2 - Sony)** # Shantae (Challenger Pack #3 - WayForward)** # Scorpion (Challenger Pack #4 - Midway)** # Spyro the Dragon (Challenger Pack #5 - Sony)** # Lara Croft (Challenger Pack #6 - Eidos)** # Ryu Hayabusa (Challenger Pack #7 - Tecmo)** # Doom Slayer (Challenger Pack #8 - Bethesda Softworks)** # Spyro the Dragon (Challenger Pack #9 - Sony)** # Klonoa (Challenger Pack #10 - Bandai Namco)** # Sash Lilac (Challenger Pack #11 - GalaxyTrail)** # Kratos (Challenger Pack #12 - Sony)** # Ratchet & Clank (Challenger Pack #13 - Sony)** Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters ^ are Unlockable Characters, but only during the tutorial that happens before you actually start playing the game for real ! means you play as that fighter during the first half of the tutorial before becoming an Unlockable Character Two Asterisk means that fighter has Challenger Pack before becoming an DLC Character Stages Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crossover Edition/Stages Items * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Fake Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Assist Trophies (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Poke Balls (Pokémon) * Master Balls (Pokémon) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Buzz's Blaster (Toy Story) * Boost Pack (Toy Story) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Frying Pan (Tangled) * Paw-sicle (Zootopia) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Crossover Edition/Assist Trophies Experiments * Gigi (007) * Hammerface (033) * Hocker (051) * Squeak (110) * Shoe (113) * PJ (133) * Bonnie (149) * Jam (202) * Sproing (249) * Ace (262) * Yin & Yang (501/502) * Cannon Ball (520) * Slushy (523) * Kixx (601) * Slugger (608) * Gunner (614) * Plasmoid (617) * Splodyhead (619) Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket * Dyno MORE COMING SOON! Poké Ball Pokémon * Meowth * Abra * Onix * Chansey * Electrode * Goldeen * Staryu * Magikarp * Ditto * Omastar * Snorlax * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Mew * Togepi * Bellossom * Wobbuffet * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Lugia * Ho-Oh * Celebi * Gardevoir * Flygon * Metagross * Latias and Latios * Kyogre * Groundon * Jirachi * Deoxys * Munchlax * Piplup * Bonsly * Abomasnow * Dialga * Palkia * Giratina * Darkrai * Arceus * Victini * Snivy * Tepig * Scraggy * Reshiram * Zekrom * Keldeo * Genesect * Chespin * Fennekin * Spewpa * Gogoat * Aegislash * Inkay * Xerneas * Yveltal * Zygarde * Diancie * Popplio * Lurantis * Bewear * Togedemaru * Mimikyu * Solgaleo *Lunala * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Pheromosa * Magearna * Marshadow * Poipole * Zeraora * Orbeetle * Flapple * Appletun * Galarian Weezing * Zacian * Zamazenta Digivice Digimon * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Digivice Digimon Boss * Master Hand and Crazy Hand Story Mode * Various TV, Movies, and Video Game Characters Spirits * Galeem * Dharkon * Dharkon/Galeem and Heartless Master (Final Boss) * Dharkon and Galeem (True Final Boss) Gameplay Characters gameplay Development Release Trophies See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/List of Trophies Smash Run Enemies See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Smash Run Enemies Bosses See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/List of Bosses Classic Mode Paths * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths Final Smashes * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Final Smashes Event Matches See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Event Matches Unlockables * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Unlockable Characters Spirits * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/List of Spirits * Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/List of Spirit Battles Mii Outfits See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate//List of Mii Outfits Music See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/List of Music Masterpieces See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Masterpieces Scrapped Content See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Scrapped Content Stage Builder See Super Smash Bros. Crossover Ultimate/Stage Builder pieces Video Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Games Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Inc Category:Moose Inc Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Lego Category:Kids' WB